1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming agent storage member and a digital machine therewith, and more particularly, to an image forming agent storage member capable of being resupplied with an image forming agent and a digital machine therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multifunction product, such as with print and copy functions, is indispensable equipment to an office. The multifunction product often has a printing module for spreading an image forming agent, such as toner and ink, on a medium, paper for example, for forming a predetermined pattern. The image forming agent is a consumable part and required to be periodically replaced or resupplied. It is a general practice to replace a storage member for carrying the image forming agent, such as a toner cartridge and an ink cartridge. However, it not only takes high cost but also wastes the image forming agent remaining in the storage member because the replaced storage member is not going to be reused. Therefore, it is not beneficial to environmental protection. In recent years, there is another practice to supply image forming agent into the original storage member instead of replacing the storage member. For end users, the image forming agent or the storage member is not limited to a specific brand anymore so that end users are able to purchase a general supplemental package of the image forming agent. Thus, it reduces the cost and improves the convenience.
However, there are some problems in a process of injecting the image forming agent into the conventional storage member. For example, in the case that the conventional storage member has only one opening, the image forming agent is not able to be injected but spreads over an image forming agent entry because the air inside the storage member cannot be discharged. For solving the above-mentioned problem, an auxiliary opening can be further designed for ventilation, but the image forming agent also tends to flow out from the auxiliary opening. The leaked image forming agent might harm a human body if entering the human body via skin or the respiratory tract, and moreover, the leaked image forming agent damages the multifunction product as well.